Molecular sieve materials, both natural and synthetic, have been demonstrated in the past to have catalytic properties for various types of hydrocarbon conversion. Molecular sieves that find application in catalysis include any of the naturally occurring or synthetic crystalline molecular sieves. Examples of these zeolites include large pore zeolites, intermediate pore size zeolites, and small pore zeolites. These zeolites and their isotypes are described in “Atlas of Zeolite Framework Types”, eds. W. H. Meier, D. H. Olson and Ch. Baerlocher, Elsevier, Fifth Edition, 2001, which is hereby incorporated by reference. A large pore zeolite generally has a pore size at least about 7 Å and includes LTL, VFI, MAZ, FAU, OFF, *BEA, and MOR framework type zeolites (IUPAC Commission of Zeolite Nomenclature). Examples of large pore zeolites include mazzite, offretite, zeolite L, VPI-5, zeolite Y, zeolite X, omega, and Beta. An intermediate pore size zeolite generally has a pore size from about 5 Å to less than about 7 Å and includes, for example, MFI, MEL, EUO, MTT, MFS, AEL, AFO, HEU, FER, MWW, and TON framework type zeolites (IUPAC Commission of Zeolite Nomenclature). Examples of intermediate pore size zeolites include ZSM-5, ZSM-11, ZSM-22, MCM-22, silicalite 1, and silicalite 2. A small pore size zeolite has a pore size from about 3 Å to less than about 5.0 Å and includes, for example, CHA, ERI, KFI, LEV, SOD, and LTA framework type zeolites (IUPAC Commission of Zeolite Nomenclature). Examples of small pore zeolites include ZK-4, ZSM-2, SAPO-34, SAPO-35, ZK-14, SAPO-42, ZK-21, ZK-22, ZK-5, ZK-20, zeolite A, chabazite, zeolite T, gmelinite, ALPO-17, and clinoptilolite.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,409 refers to a crystalline molecular sieve composition of matter named PSH-3 and its synthesis from a reaction mixture for hydrothermal reaction containing hexamethyleneimine, an organic compound which acts as directing agent for synthesis of the MCM-56 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,697). Hexamethyleneimine is also taught for use in synthesis of crystalline molecular sieves MCM-22 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,325) and MCM-49 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,575). A molecular sieve composition of matter referred to as zeolite SSZ-25 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,667) is synthesized from a reaction mixture for hydrothermal reaction containing an adamantane quaternary ammonium ion. U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,498 refers to a crystalline molecular sieve composition of matter named ITQ-1 and its synthesis from a reaction mixture for hydrothermal reaction containing one or a plurality of organic additives.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/823,129 discloses a novel molecular sieve composition designated as EMM-10-P, having, in its as-synthesized form, an X-ray diffraction pattern including d-spacing maxima at 13.18±0.25 and 12.33±0.23 Angstroms, wherein the peak intensity of the d-spacing maximum at 13.18±0.25 Angstroms is at least as great as 90% of the peak intensity of the d-spacing maximum at 12.33±0.23 Angstroms. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/824,742 discloses a novel molecular sieve composition designated as EMM-10, in its ammonium exchanged form or in its calcined form, comprising unit cells with MWW topology, said crystalline molecular sieve is characterized by diffraction streaking from the unit cell arrangement in the c direction. The crystalline molecular sieve is further characterized by the arced hk0 patterns of electron diffraction pattern. The crystalline molecular sieve is further characterized by the streaks in the electron diffraction pattern along the c* direction. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/827,953 discloses a novel crystalline MCM-22 family molecular sieve having, in its as-synthesized form, an X-ray diffraction pattern including a peak at d-spacing maximum of 12.33±0.23 Angstroms, a distinguishable peak at a d-spacing maximum between 12.57 to about 14.17 Angstroms and a non-discrete peak at a d-spacing maximum between 8.8 to 11.0 Angstroms, wherein the peak intensity of the d-spacing maximum between 12.57 to about 14.17 Angstroms is less than 90% of the peak intensity of the d-spacing maximum at 12.33±0.23 Angstroms.
The term “MCM-22 family material” (or “material of the MCM-22 family” or “molecular sieve of the MCM-22 family”), as used herein, includes:    (i) molecular sieves made from a common first degree crystalline building block “unit cell having the MWW framework topology”. A unit cell is a spatial arrangement of atoms which is tiled in three-dimensional space to describe the crystal as described in the “Atlas of Zeolite Framework Types”, Fifth edition, 2001, the entire content of which is incorporated as reference;    (ii) molecular sieves made from a common second degree building block, a 2-dimensional tiling of such MWW framework type unit cells, forming a “monolayer of one unit cell thickness”, preferably one c-unit cell thickness;    (iii) molecular sieves made from common second degree building blocks, “layers of one or more than one unit cell thickness”, wherein the layer of more than one unit cell thickness is made from stacking, packing, or binding at least two monolayers of one unit cell thick of unit cells having the MWW framework topology. The stacking of such second degree building blocks can be in a regular fashion, an irregular fashion, a random fashion, or any combination thereof; or    (iv) molecular sieves made by any regular or random 2-dimensional or 3-dimensional combination of unit cells having the MWW framework topology.
The MCM-22 family materials are characterized by having an X-ray diffraction pattern including d-spacing maxima at 12.4±0.25, 3.57±0.07 and 3.42±0.07 Angstroms (either calcined or as-synthesized). The MCM-22 family materials may also be characterized by having an X-ray diffraction pattern including d-spacing maxima at 12.4±0.25, 6.9±0.15, 3.57±0.07 and 3.42±0.07 Angstroms (either calcined or as-synthesized). The X-ray diffraction data used to characterize the molecular sieve are obtained by standard techniques using the K-alpha doublet of copper as the incident radiation and a diffractometer equipped with a scintillation counter and associated computer as the collection system. Materials belong to the MCM-22 family include MCM-22 (described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,325), PSH-3 (described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,409), SSZ-25 (described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,667), ERB-1 (described in European Patent No. 0293032), ITQ-1 (described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,077, 498), ITQ-2 (described in International Patent Publication No. WO97/17290), ITQ-30 (described in International Patent Publication No. WO2005118476), MCM-36 (described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,250,277), MCM-49 (described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,575) and MCM-56 (described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,697). The entire contents of the patents are incorporated herein by reference.
It is to be appreciated the MCM-22 family molecular sieves described above are distinguished from conventional large pore zeolite alkylation catalysts, such as mordenite, in that the MCM-22 materials have 12-ring surface pockets which do not communicate with the 10-ring internal pore system of the molecular sieve.
The zeolitic materials designated by the IZA-SC as being of the MWW topology are multi-layered materials which have two pore systems arising from the presence of both 10 and 12 membered rings. The Atlas of Zeolite Framework Types classes five differently named materials as having this same topology: MCM-22, ERB-1, ITQ-1, PSH-3, and SSZ-25.
The MCM-22 family molecular sieves have been found to be useful in a variety of hydrocarbon conversion processes. Examples of MCM-22 family molecular sieve are MCM-22, MCM-49, MCM-56, ITQ-1, PSH-3, SSZ-25, and ERB-1. Such molecular sieves are useful for alkylation of aromatic compounds. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,936,744 discloses a process for producing a monoalkylated aromatic compound, particularly cumene, comprising the step of contacting a polyalkylated aromatic compound with an alkylatable aromatic compound under at least partial liquid phase conditions and in the presence of a transalkylation catalyst to produce the monoalkylated aromatic compound, wherein the transalkylation catalyst comprises a mixture at least two different crystalline molecular sieves, wherein each of the molecular sieves is selected from zeolite beta, zeolite Y, mordenite and a material having an X-ray diffraction pattern including d-spacing maxima at 12.4±0.25, 6.9±0.15, 3.57±0.07 and 3.42±0.07 Angstroms.
A report by J. Ruan, P. Wu, B. Slater, L. Wu, J. Xiao, Y. Liu, M. He, O. Terasaki at the 15 IZA Conference in Beijing in 2007 disclosed ISE-MWW and ISE-FER materials, the former made from MCM-22-P material as starting material. U.S. Patent Application Publication 2005/0158238 to Tatsumi et al. disclosed MWW type zeolite substance. U.S. Patent Application Publication 2004/0092757 to Oguchi et al. disclosed crystalline MWW type titanosilicate catalyst. A report by W. Fan, P. Wu, S. Namba, and T. Tatsumi (J. Catalyst 243 (2006) 183-191) disclosed a new titanosilicate molecular sieve with the structure analogous to MWW-type lamellar precursor. J. Ruan, P. Wu B. Slater and O. Terasaki disclosed detailed structure of Ti-YNU-1 (Angew. Chem. Int. Ed., 2005, 44, 6719) similar to ISE-MWW. Another report by P. Wu, J. Ruan, L. Wang, L. Wu, Y. Wang, Y. Liu, W. Fan. M. He, O. Terasaki and T. Tatsumi disclosed a methodology for synthesizing crystalline aluminosilicates with expanded pore windows through molecular alkoxysilylation of zeolitic lamellar precursors (J. Am. Chem. Soc. 2008, 130, 8178-8187).
These closely related material may further be distinguished by comparing XRD diffraction pattern for d-spacing maxima corresponding to (002), (100), (101) and (102) reflections for both as-synthesized and calcined materials. The d-spacing maximum corresponding to (002) reflection is typically in the range from 14.17 to 12.57 Angstroms (˜6.15-7.05 deg 2-θ Cu Kα). The d-spacing maximum corresponding to (100) reflection is typically in the range from 12.1 to 12.56 Angstroms (˜7.3-7.05 deg 2-θ Cu Kα). The d-spacing maximum corresponding to (101) reflection is typically in the range from 10.14 to 12.0 Angstroms (8.7-7.35 deg 2-θ Cu Kα). The d-spacing maximum corresponding to (102) reflection is typically in the range from 8.66 to 10.13 Angstroms (10.2-8.7 deg 2-θ Cu Kα). The following table (Table 1) summarized the differences between MCM-22, MCM-49, EMM-10, MCM-56 and the titanosilicate material reported by Tatsumi et al. based on the existence and/or the feature of XRD diffraction pattern for d-spacing maxima corresponding to (002), (100), (101) and (102) reflections for both as-synthesized and calcined materials.
TABLE 1As-synthesizedCalcinedXRD(002)(100)(101)(102)(002)(100)(101)(102)MCM-22MCM-22-PMCM-22YesYesYesYesNoYesYesYesAll four peaks are resolved. A valleyPeak corresponding to (002) is notexists between (101) and (102), whereinvisible. All other three peaks arethe measured intensity corrected forresolved. A valley exists between (101)background at the lowest point being lessand (102), wherein the measuredthan 50% of the point at the same XRDintensity corrected for background atd-spacing on the line connecting maximathe lowest point being less than 50%for (101) and (102).of the point at the same XRD d-spacingon the line connecting maxima for(101) and (102).EMM-10EMM-10-PEMM-10YesYesNon-discreteYesYesNon-discreteBoth (002) peak and (100) peak arePeak corresponding to (002) is notresolved, wherein the peak intensity forvisible. Peak corresponding to (100) is(002) is at least as great as 90% of thewell resolved.peak intensity of the d-spacing maximumAnd,for (100).peaks corresponding to (101) and (102)Further,are non-discrete or exhibit a valley butpeaks corresponding to (101) and (102)with measured intensity corrected forare non-discrete or exhibit a valley butbackground at the lowest point beingwith measured intensity corrected fornot less than 50% of the point at thebackground at the lowest point being notsame XRD d-spacing on the lineless than 50% of the point at the sameconnecting maxima for (101) andXRD d-spacing on the line connecting(102).maxima for (101) and (102).MCM-22As-synthesizedCalcinedfamilyYesYesYesYesNoYesYesYesmaterial asPeaks corresponding to (002) and (100)Peak corresponding to (002) is notdisclosedare well resolvedvisible. All other three peaks arein U.S.And,resolved. A valley exists between (101)Patentpeaks corresponding to (101) and (102)and (102), wherein the measuredApp. No.are non-discrete peaks at a d-spacingintensity corrected for background at11/827,953maximum between 8.8 to 11 Angstroms,the lowest point being less than 50%wherein the peak intensity of the (002) isof the point at the same XRD d-spacingless than 90% of the peak intensity of theon the line connecting maxima for(100)(101) and (102)MCM-49MCM-49-PMCM-49NoYesYesYesNoYesYesYesPeak corresponding to (002) is not visiblePeak corresponding to (002) is notor as a shoulder peak. Peak correspondingvisible or as a shoulder peak. Peakto (100) is well resolved.corresponding to (100) is well resolved.And,And,peaks corresponding to (101) and (102)peaks corresponding to (101) and (102)are resolved or exhibit a valley but withare resolved or exhibit a valley but withmeasured intensity corrected formeasured intensity corrected forbackground at the lowest point being notbackground at the lowest point beinggreater than 50% of the point at the samenot greater than 50% of the point at theXRD d-spacing on the line connectingsame XRD d-spacing on the linemaxima for (101) and (102).connecting maxima for (101) and(102).MCM-56MCM-56-PMCM-56NoYesnon-discreteNoYesnon-discretePeak corresponding to (002) is not visible.Peak corresponding to (002) is notPeak corresponding to (100) is wellvisible. Peak corresponding to (100) isresolved. Peaks corresponding to (101)well resolved. Peaks corresponding toand (102) are non-discrete scattering.(101) and (102) are non-discrete orexhibit a valley but with measuredintensity corrected for background atthe lowest point being not less than 50%of the point at the same XRD d-spacing on the line connecting maximafor (101) and (102).MWWPrecursor (US20050158238, FIG. 4)Calcined (US20050158238 FIG. 2)materialYesYesYesYesNoYesYesYesAll four peaks are resolved. A valleyOnly three peaks are resolved. A valleyexists between (101) and (102), whereinexists between (101) and (102),the measured intensity corrected forwherein the measured intensitybackground at the lowest point being lesscorrected for background at the lowestthan 50% of the point at the same XRDpoint being less than 50% of the pointd-spacing on the line connecting maximaat the same XRD d-spacing on the linefor (101) and (102).connecting maxima for (101) and(102).Ti-MCM-Precursor (J. Catal., Table 1)Calcined (US20050158238 FIG. 1)22YesYesYesYesYes/NoYesYesYesAll four peaks reported for Si/Ti = 106.All four peaks are resolved for Si/Tihigher than 70.Only three peaks for Si/Ti less than 70.A valley exists between (101) and(102), wherein the measured intensitycorrected for background at the lowestpoint being less than 50% of the pointat the same XRD d-spacing on the lineconnecting maxima for (101) and(102).
It is known that crystal morphology, size and aggregation/agglomeration, or new x-ray diffraction can affect catalyst behavior, especially regarding catalyst activity and stability. There is, therefore, a need for novel crystalline molecular sieve compositions and method of making such novel crystalline molecular sieve compositions.